


【EC】Serpent

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 人外, 兽化, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 蛇族万 X 巫师查预警：人外！非典型ABO！两小时纯肉3000字短打无逻辑
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	【EC】Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> 任何人都无法阻止我，我不以自己的私欲可耻。  
> 之后的文还是都会搬到AO3来存档，希望有一天它能再回来

“你骗我。”

查尔斯被蛇尾巴缠住腰，看着他在几个小时之前还以为是一个正常人类的艾瑞克用一种略带委屈的皱眉表情向他抱怨，不由得蜷起了脚趾。

“你先放开我，艾瑞克，我没……”棕发巫师想把腰上的尾巴掰开，那些鳞片却越缠越紧，还挑开了他的斗篷，只好用上了安抚的语气，“我只是不知道你是蛇族。”

“那你为什么不让我靠近你，还要跑！”

艾瑞克不满地用尾巴尖拍了拍草坪，语气不善。

其实查尔斯真的不是故意的，他只是没想到他有一天会和这个十年前捡到的孩子搞上床。巫师的寿命很长，他十几年前在一个被强盗袭击的村庄里捡到了小小的艾瑞克，并且把他抚养长大，但他真的不知道这个孩子是一只蛇族——蛇族都会在成年分化出第二性别的时候开始显出原型，下半身会变成蛇——天啊，他只以为艾瑞克会分化成一个Alpha！

Alpha分化的时候都会伴随第一次发情期。查尔斯给了他抑制草药，把他关在房间里，以免发生什么意外，虽然对艾瑞克来说自己是长辈，但查尔斯毕竟是一个Omega：显然，他低估了蛇族的力量，刚分化又头次恢复半蛇身形态的艾瑞克用尾巴直接拍碎了木门（查尔斯还在上面施了加固的咒语），把他压到地上，又哭又拱地求他帮帮自己，而查尔斯也鬼使神差地握住了从蛇身泄殖腔里硬挺出来的那两根带着倒刺的性器，红着脸让从小养到大的小家伙哭唧唧地操着自己的手心，最后射的自己满身都是。

这时候他才发现艾瑞克根本没有吃抑制草药。蛇族的第一次发情期又长又猛烈，艾瑞克缠着他又是蹭又是磨，信息素的味道也让他头脑发胀，这样下去一定会出事的。

于是，查尔斯，一个白袍巫师，只能落荒而逃。只是没逃几步就被小蛇捉住，艾瑞克本来不是一个脆弱的孩子，有时候他比查尔斯还要沉默寡言，但是发情期总是让Alpha们变得很爱哭。

“你说过不会离开我的！”艾瑞克吸吸鼻子，平时不苟言笑、英俊坚毅的侧脸变得红扑扑的，他的尾巴尖扫着周围的落叶，把查尔斯围了起来，这是Alpha的筑巢本能。

“我、我不是……”查尔斯不知道该往哪里看。小蛇的两根性器发红挺立在他面前，显然是还没有得到满足。

刚成年的Alpha显然是被发情期逼的没有理智了。艾瑞克放开了查尔斯的腰，但下一秒又缠住了他的脚踝，把他拖到自己面前，用手拉开了他的双腿，尾巴尖跟着一用力，Omega的裤子就被撕成了碎片。

两根尺寸大于人类的凶器在他腿根处摩擦着，在查尔斯的大腿内侧留下黏黏的体液。

“查尔斯，再摸摸我好不好，我好难受……”

看着眼角又开始泛红的小蛇，从小就宠爱他的巫师还是心软了。查尔斯勉强坐起身，用手撑着艾瑞克的小腹，伸出舌尖舔了舔上面的那一根：“没事的，我会帮你的，放松……”

小蛇浑身一抖，尾巴尖在地上画着圈，一只手抓住了巫师软软的棕色头发。Omega边小心翼翼地顺着倒刺舔着身前的性器，一边用手握住了另一根，动着手腕撸动，又努力张开嘴把嘴里的那一根完全含了进去。

“想要你也舒服……”艾瑞克无师自通的按着查尔斯的后脑把他一下下地按向自己的小腹，用尾巴缠上了他半勃的性器，开始学着他的节奏上下套弄起来。

“嗯……！艾瑞克，别、别动……哈啊……”嘴里还塞着东西的巫师只能模模糊糊又断断续续地抗议，尖尖的尾巴恶意地挠着顶端不断开合的小眼，刺激得查尔斯差点含不住嘴里的东西。

Alpha的学习能力非常快，没几下就把查尔斯完全撸硬了。但他还是不满足，一边不断挺腰操着Omega的嘴，一边试探着拿尾尖戳了戳巫师性器后面的软穴，在门口转着圈挠了几下之后，就把细细的尖端塞了进去。

“唔……”查尔斯差点被呛到，小蛇顶得他眼角都溢出了生理性的泪水，软穴也开始滴滴答答地渗出甜液，显然是被小Alpha弄得开始欲求不满了起来。尾巴轻轻一进一出地往里面顶，每一次都能进到更深处，灵活的尾尖还不断又碾又磨的挠着内壁，查尔斯的敏感点马上就被找到了，巫师浑身一颤，差点就这么射了出来。

查尔斯记不清他已经有多少年没有这样过了……只要没有Alpha信息素的挑逗，Omega可以禁欲很久，他自从捡到了艾瑞克就几乎没找过别人，毕竟他还有一个孩子要养——但现在，那些被他忽略的欲望好像全部聚集到了一起，迫使他更加努力地给自己的小蛇做口活，又主动去吞吃体内的那一截尾巴，拿尾巴操着自己。

查尔斯迷迷糊糊得低下头，又含住下面的性器，还不断撸着刚刚被他含到又红又湿的那一根，湿湿的顶端不断戳在脸上，留下不知道是前液还是津液的水痕。艾瑞克猛地抽了出来，反手把他按在地上，尾巴死死压着他的腰，用两根硬到不行的东西磨着刚才被尾巴操软了的暖穴，红着眼，咬着嘴唇说：“查尔斯，我想进去，求求你，让我进去好不好……”

“可是……”巫师还有最后的一丝理智，这里可是野外啊！虽然他山上的小屋根本不会有人来，但这对于查尔斯来说还是有点超过。

“那我也舔舔你。”小蛇生怕会被拒绝，身子直接往下一滑，伸出舌尖舔了舔Omega的穴口。半蛇身形态下Alpha的舌头比起人类时候要细长许多，很容易就把巫师舔得轻轻地发起抖来。他用两根手指分开穴瓣，把舌头挤了进去，查尔斯立马就像被烫到一样拼命往后缩，又被尾巴捉住腰拖了回来。

“艾瑞克……呜！”穴口完全被舔熟舔开，Alpha的手还不断套弄着他的前端，Omega忍不住夹紧了腿，一下一下地挺腰去迎合舌尖的动作，“不行、不行了……我要……”

“那我可以进去吗，查尔斯？”恶意地停下了动作，艾瑞克无辜地看着巫师带着湿意的眼角，总算得到了满意的答案。

“好、好，你快……”

小蛇尾巴猛地用力，借着把查尔斯拖到身下的惯性就这么挺了进去——两根，还好被又操又舔的穴口做好了准备，但是突然被胀满的感觉还是让查尔斯抓紧了身下的青草。

“呜……不能两根一起！我受不了……”

“可是一根一根来的话，你下面一定会肿起来的。”艾瑞克好像很委屈一样，把头埋进了他的肩膀，难耐地把他的腿折起来，这样穴口更容易承受两根凶器的冲撞，“好舒服，查尔斯，你里面好舒服……”

平常的艾瑞克根本不可能说这样的话，他的小家伙只会紧绷着脸默默跟在他后面。Omega觉得肩膀传来一阵湿意，他知道发情期的Alpha很爱哭，但他没想到小蛇会边顶他边舒服地哭湿他的肩膀。

“没事的，艾瑞克，没事……呜！”查尔斯只能紧紧环住Alpha的肩膀，不断用发颤的声音哀求，“轻一点……唔嗯……慢、慢点……”

“查尔斯……查尔斯……”小蛇不断喊着他的名字，突然收紧了小腹，动作也变得急切起来，Omega以为他要射了，夹紧了内壁——就第一次来说，艾瑞克的持久力已经算是不错，但他下一秒就瞪大了眼睛，感到体内传来一阵异样。

他马上意识过来那是什么。

“不行，艾瑞克！”查尔斯喊了出来，“收回去，倒刺不可以……！”

小蛇马上顿住了，像是在极力忍耐：“可是……我忍不住……”

Omega不断地拍着他的背，又安抚着轻轻吻着他的耳垂：“我会受伤的，先、先不要……”

艾瑞克喘息着，忍耐得浑身都在颤抖，查尔斯终于感到体内的异样渐渐消失，但还是有一点尖尖轻轻地冒出来钩住了他。

“对不起，我实在忍不住……”眼看小Alpha又要哭了，巫师赶紧吻住他，主动抬起屁股：“没事的、没事的……这一点的话，可以……”

像是得到了不得了的鼓励，小蛇再一次挺动胯部，这一次Omega的声音都被勾得变了调：蛇得性器实在是太过于犯规了！

“再、再慢点……”

“那你不要再逃跑了，好吗？”

艾瑞克突然说，语气小心翼翼，但下身的动作却丝毫没有放缓。

“我没有……！”

“答应我好不好，查尔斯。”

巫师平时就最受不了艾瑞克皱着眉头、有些脆弱的表情，现在更是被顶弄得有些神志不清，只能掐着Alpha的肩膀，颤颤地说：“我都已经是你的Omega了，你还要怎样……”

巫师不知道这句话对小蛇的杀伤力有多大，艾瑞克直接被他叫得直接腿根用力，把两根器官都深深撞进查尔斯体内，不堪重负的生殖腔口被一下顶开，软软的包裹住了巨大的两根凶器。

“呜呜……嗯！”

Alpha直接在查尔斯体内成结内射了，精液浇在内壁上，突如其来的刺激让巫师也呜咽着射了出来，白浊的体液喷满了两个人的小腹。

“你弄在里面……我会生你的蛋的……”

Omega躺在草坪上有气无力的说，小蛇趴在他胸口，结还卡在里面，他只能摸着艾瑞克淡金色的短发，轻轻喘气。

查尔斯是一个巫师，他当然知道和蛇族交配会怎样——蛇族是卵生动物，他想想就有些崩溃。

“再来一次好不好？我还想要。”

艾瑞克讨好地舔着Omega胸口地乳粒，这绝对是他和查尔斯生活十几年来提出要求最多的一天。

“不行，你还想弄进去多少……嗯啊！”

“查尔斯，我爱你。”

反抗并没有用，巫师的尖叫马上就被一个吻堵住了。

树林间只剩下他们的喘息。

以及十个月后，这个处在深山之中的小木屋里，如愿迎来了几颗蛋，和里面新生的小小生命。


End file.
